


Candles

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: During a blackout, Fraser thinks about Victoria





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble Prompt: blackout

Fraser stared up at the stars as he walked to Ray Kowalski’s apartment. Due to the the citywide blackout, the stars were so clear and bright that it almost felt like he was back in Canada. When he was a boy, his mother would point out the constellations and it felt like he was seeing old friends again.

Speaking of old friends, he hoped Ray Vecchio was doing well undercover. If he ever got to go back to Canada he hoped that both Rays would join him, but even if they didn’t they would always be partners no matter the distance.

He walked into Ray’s apartment building and made his way to Ray apartment. He knocked on the door and Ray opened the door. He smiled when he saw Fraser and Dief.

‘Hey! Come in!’ Ray was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of shorts that showed off his muscular thighs. Not that Fraser was looking, well maybe just a little.

Fraser walked into Ray’s apartment, and his heartbeat sped up and his palms started to sweat when he saw all the candles in Ray’s apartment. He chided himself, they were just candles, but they still reminded him of Victoria and the worse time of his life.

‘You okay, Benton Buddy?’ Ray asked as they walked over to Ray’s couch and sat down.

‘I’m fine,’ Fraser didn’t normally lie, but Victoria brought out the worst in him. Even though she was gone, she certainly wasn’t forgotten.

Dief must have sensed Fraser’s distress because he rested his head on Fraser’s knee. 

Fraser looked over at Ray and he was bathed in candlelight. Unlike Victoria, who looked like a cold, lifeless statue in candlelight, Ray’s tanned skin looked warm and inviting and his blond hair looked like a golden halo.

Before he knew what he was doing, Fraser reached over to see if Ray’s skin was as warm as it looked. He rested his hand on Ray knee and it was indeed warm. 

Ray looked over at him with wide eyes. Then Ray grinned.

‘You got a thing for my knee?’ Ray asked, still grinning.

‘It is an alluring kneecap.’

‘My lips are nice too. Wanna see?’

‘Of course.’

Ray brushed his lips against Fraser’s and his lips were indeed alluring.

From that day on, candles no longer reminded Fraser of Victoria, but of his first (of many) kiss with Ray.


End file.
